Love at Work
by Sasusakufan001
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha owns the Uchiha Corp. passed down after his family passed away. He works there along with his close friends. One day, Sasuke unexpectedly bumps into a pink haired girl that first, is shy, but ends up yelling at him. "She's different" he thought. Will the cold business owner finally open up? Or just forget the pinkette? I suck at summaries! The story is better !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story, so please don't be harsh on me . Read, enjoy, and review! **

* * *

"Teme! Teme!" The boisterous blonde called out to his best friend.

"What did I say about calling me teme at work?" Sasuke grunted.

"Whoops, heh, here are the documents for the new girl that will be coming. I can't wait to see her!" Naruto exclaimed. He jumped up and down, and danced everywhere, resulting in a messy office.

"Dobe! You just messed up my office!, and don't scare the new co-worker away like you did with the last employee. Hope she isn't as annoying as all the female co-workers here."

"Oh, don't be so mean!", Naruto almost yelled.

"Mind watching my office while you clean this office and I go print and fax these papers to the USA?" asked Sasuke in a _do-this-or-i'll-fire-you _voice.

"Uhh, okay _teme!"_ Naruto sheepishly smiled.

* * *

Sasuke just glared and stood up to exit. _"Sometimes he can be a real idiot."_

"Oof!"

"Hey, watch where you're going or I'll fi-"

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" begged the pinkette.

Sasuke didn't look up until now, only to find his onyx eyes staring right into bright green pupils that showed sincere.

"Um, excuse me ..." shyly stated by the shy employee.

"Hn." The onyx eyed business owner remarked.

Sasuke stood up, didn't help her, tried to clear the wrinkles on his suit, and right when he was about to walk off he heard -

"Hey! You could've at least help me up since you were the one that bumped into me, jerk!" shouted the angry pink haired girl.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around. This time, he couldn't help but examine her. She had on a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and carried a black suitcase with gold embellishments. Her freakishly groomed pink hair complimented her bright lime eyes. Her breasts were about a C cup and her blouse showed quite some cleavage. Her pencil skirt fitted her nice around the waist. Her blouse showed her amazing curves. Her pearl white skin looked really smooth and soft.

"HELLO? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME? ANSWER MY GODDAMN QUESTION!" yelled the really loud lime eyed woman.

"Do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked emphasizing the word _know._

"No, and I don't give two shi-"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, owner of this corporation and your boss. I'm surprised you actually yelled at me, most females here would drool at the sight of me."

"Well not me! I'm not _"most females"_! I'm Sakura Haruno, remember that!

Actually, Sakura thought Sasuke was hot! His black suit made him look handsome, and his pale skin went well with his dark dreamy onyx eyes. Sakura could've looked into his eyes forever. His dark hair which formed into a chicken butt looked- surprisingly- good on him. She could tell he worked out since his arm muscles showed through his suit.

"Hn, you're annoying."

Sasuke then, walked away.

"HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled the pinkette.

The chicken- butt haired boy just kept walking. _"She's different, I might like her ... as a friend of course."_

* * *

**So ..? What'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Too short? Too long? Any details I missed? Please review! It would mean so much to me! Love you all! I promise to write more on the next chapter, this chapter is just a beginning. Can I please get at least 1 review? -puppy dog face- Here's a deal, at least 1 review for the next chapter! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :3 Well I ended up getting no reviews ... but some followers to this story! :D It motivated to write this chapter today (: Read, favorite, review, follow, and enjoy (: **

* * *

Sakura stood up and straightened out her clothes. _"Tsk, he's such an ignorant jerk." _

She managed to stand up and walk back to her office. "Wow, this is a really big company." She accidentally said aloud.

She was lost in her thoughts until she realized she didn't know where she was going. "It's on level 5, right?" She thought to herself.

The bubble gum pink haired businesswoman clicked the elevator button, and saw no one was inside and went in. She clicked the number 5 button, and it flashed. Sakura was always afraid of heights, so when she was just about to relax against the wall, she felt the elevator go up. This just surprised her, it was out of a sudden and it didn't scare her too much.

Finally, the door opened and she stepped out. Level 5 was the top floor and the fanciest floor. The floor carpeting was a really cool but sophisticated design and it spread out everywhere. She noticed all the doors' knobs were real gold. The ceiling contained many chandeliers with diamond detailing and platinum lights. The walls spilled with simple but breathtaking paintings from famous artists like John Artitago. **(A/N: Fake name I just made, and just to let you know, I'm bad at describing things in detail) **She knew that her office wasn't here at all, but she decided to roam around the breathtaking place. She took a couple rights and lefts until she stumble upon this huge office. It had a plain wood door but you could tell that this office was huge and most likely the office inside was astonishing. She wanted to see and she turned the knob ...

* * *

_"Tsk, how dare that pinky do that. She's quite unique."_ "What was her name?" Sasuke asked to himself. "Sairua Haru?" _"No, that can't be ..." _"OHH! Sakura Haruno!" Sasuke thought to himself aloud. He decided to research her up on his computer. He typed in _Sakura Haruno _in the search bar. He clicked the only result and it had to be her since she was the only one who had pink hair. He wanted to see more information of her and clicked her name.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Address: Kimono Street**

**Last job: n/a**

**Colleges: Harvard school in USA**

**Birthplace: Konoha, Japan**

**Birthday: March 28**

**Notes: Recently hired two days ago.**

Her picture was her smiling, her pink hair in a bun, and her bright lime eyes shining through the picture. The picture was only to her neck. She also wore a big statement necklace that had a silver chain but the charm in the middle was a pink cherry blossom.

_"Hmm ... wait, what the hell? Why the hell am I researching her?"_ Sasuke suddenly realized.

* * *

Sakura turned the knob and the door opened to a stunning office. It didn't have paintings but framed pictures of 3 different people, 1 woman and 2 men. They were neatly put up and the wallpaper was a baby blue. The office was simple but yet fascinating. The furniture was brown but also had baby blue pillows. The chandelier was the biggest one she saw and it stood over the middle of the room. It was huge and there were many drawers probably filled with papers that needed to be sent or signed. The drawers were mahogany wood and the handles were shiny platinum. Also, one of the walls had a really big painting of a symbol. It was in the shape of a tennis paddle and it was red and blue.

"Excuse me? How dare you just barge in without kno- WAIT? Pinky?" asked Sasuke confused?

"Chicken butt? THIS is your office?" exclaimed Sakura

"No, this is the janitor's closet" replied Sasuke sarcastically.

"IS THAT ME I SEE ON YOUR MONITOR SCREEN?" yelled Sakura as she saw her information on his computer screen.

"We- well you see I was just -"

Sakura took the mouse and clicked the exit button at the right corner on top of the screen.

"The question is, what the fuck are YOU doing in my office?" shouted Sasuke

"We- well, heh, funny story ..."

"I'm listening" said an impatient Sasuke.

"After you bumped into me, I kinda got lost and I thought my office was on level 5 so I came up here and when I saw how beautiful it was, I realized my office wasn't up here but I wanted to check the place out and I saw this huge office and I wanted to see it but I didn't realize it was your office." said Sakura, who was out of breath.

"Let me check where your office is... " stated Sasuke.

"Arigatou"

Sasuke typed some random things in the keyboard and said,

"Your office is level 2, go to the right and your office will be the one far down."

"Heh, umm, ..." shyly said by Sakura

"What?"

"I kinda don't know where the elevator is ... "

Sasuke sighed and stood up. He started walking to the door. "Are you coming or what?"

Sakura immadietly ran to him and started walking side by side with him.

"So, what made you wanna work here?" asked Sasuke

"I really wanted to work in a business company and this company was the only one open to me." replied Sakura

Sasuke didn't reply and just kept walking.

"How did you become a business owner at such a young age?" asked Sakura

Sasuke stayed quiet for a minute. "My family passed away, and if I didn't lead the company it would just die."

Sakura felt sorrow for him and barely whispered an "oh."

They ended up in the elevator, alone and together until-

"SASUKE-KUN" yelled out a co-worker who looked a major slut with those tiny pieces on.

She ran to us before the elevator door closed and Sasuke cursed.

She jumped onto Sasuke and started hugging him. Sasuke just had an annoying look.

_"Who the hell does that slut thinks she is doing to my ma- I mean my boss?" _Sakura thought.

Sakura cleared her throat loudly enough that Karin could hear.

"Who's the slut with you?" asked Karin

I couldn't take it anymore and spat out, " Me? A slut? Look at what you're wearing, I'm not sure if that is even considered as clothing. And do you brush your hair? Apparently not, so instead of jumping on Sasuke, go do your damn work and brush your nappy hair."

Karin, obviously angered, just stomped off.

"Wow, you sure do know some comebacks." stated Sasuke

"Thanks" I replied

The elevator door opened and we continued walking down the right hall until they reached a small office.

"Thanks for escorting me to my office" shyly said by Sakura, who is now in a timid state.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Sasuke walked off to his office.

* * *

Sakura closed the door and smiled. _"What's this feeling? I get butterflies in my stomach when I see him. I was really happy that he walked me to my office. My heart skips a beat when I'm near him." _Sakura thought to herself.

The pinky decided to shake off the thought and head to her desk filled with documents to send and email, but the thought kept coming back to her.

"Ugh, see what you have done to me Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura yelled out.

* * *

**So ..? Did you guys like it? Please review so I know what I can work on. Love you guys (: 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! ^_^ Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, school just started today and I also have a lot on my hands. But, the good news is ... NO SCHOOL ON FRIDAY! :D I will be updating as soon as I can. To be honest, I am going to rush this story a little bit. I don't want it to be like 30 chapters long. Also, I literally have no more ideas for this story ... but I'll think harder (:. Hope you enjoy, xoxo.**

* * *

****Sasuke was walking back to his office, suddenly stopped by this red hair freak.

"Sasuke-kun do you like that slut?" asked Karin

"Hn, no." Sasuke said rather harshly.

"Well why were you with her?"

Sasuke thought deeply for a minute. _"Karin's right, why did I even escort her if I could've let her find it by herself? "_

__Sasuke answered with "None of your business, go do your work before I fire you."

Karin gave an _ugly _pouty face and stomped off.

Sasuke ended up at his destination and stepped in the room.

He found Naruto in the office playing Minecraft on his computer. "Dobe, what the fuck are you doing in _my _office?"

"Oh, teme, heh, you're back."

"No dipshit."

Sasuke took a seat in front of his desk and suddenly asked, "Dobe, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked rather timidly. This was really rare. Uchihas are never shy. And the question he was about to ask him would totally make him seem _not _Sasuke.

"Sure, what?"

"You see, the ummm ... the new girl you know her right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ummm , I really don't know how I feel about her. She makes me feel all this tingly shit and I do not want to feel this way. She is all up in my mind, and every time I try to push the thought of her away, she keeps coming back."

"Oooooooooh, teme's in love" replied the knuckle head.

"Tsk, no I'm not." stated Sasuke

"Yes you are. These are all the things I feel about Hinata-chan."

"So how do I stop?"

"You can't. Don't resist it at all. It will make it worse. Go along with it by asking her on a date or something."

"Alright dobe, but I'm trusting you with the advice you gave me. If any of it is wrong, you're _dead meat._

"H-hai!" said Naruto, who was really terrified. He exit the room and left Sasuke to be alone in his office.

The raven haired boy picked up the phone, dialed _321_, and waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Moi, I want you to pick up a bouquet of roses and bring it to my office, pronto."_

_"Hai"_

Sasuke hung up and thought of many ways to ask her out.

_"Hey sexy, me, you, dinner, tonight."_

__Sasuke thought, "Nooo, I'd end up getting a slap in the face."

_"Your highness, would you mind if you shall come with me to eat at this very night?"_

"No, too formal."

Sasuke kept thinking and thinking, until he thought of a way.

_"I'll surprise her!"_

* * *

**The ending was really ehh ;/ I'm super sorry that this was late, and the next chapter will be uploaded on Friday. Feel free to review, follow, and favorite (: Love you all 3 **


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter but I am currently working on chapter 4! I love you guys so so much! Please remember to review. I have been lacking on updating because of serious family issues I am currently dealing with. Chapter 4 will be up around the weekend. Also, just to let you know, school has started for me and I need to focus on that, but I will continue to write! Thank you guys soo much!**

* * *

**Remember to review! -**

**Love, **

**Satsuki**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just to let you know sorry that my last chapter was really short, I wanted to put their date and everything in this chapter. I'm also really getting uninspired but I still have that urge to continue to write, especially since I made a promise to ALWAYS no matter what complete my story. Thank you guys so much for taking the time out of your day to read this 3**

* * *

Sakura heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in!" said Sakura.

The dark onyx eyed boy stepped in and eyed Sakura who was sitting at her chair typing without even looking at the keyboard.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked

Sasuke had a bouquet of red roses behind him but she didn't seem to notice. Sasuke kept quiet and still kept in the eye lock he was dealing with right now.

"Well?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke kept quiet for a minute. _"This is really harder than I thought."_

"W-we-well, S-sakura ..." _"Goddamnit I'm sounding like Hinata."_

"Uhh ... what?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Sasuke asked but it ended up sounding like "Willyouguhonaditewithme"?

"Repeat that please?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura Haruno, will you go on a date with me?" Sasuke then revealed the roses behind his back handing it over to Sakura.

Sakura was in complete shock and took the roses willingly.

"I'd love to."

"Great, pick you up at 8 at your house."

* * *

Sakura and everybody in the building were all packing up and getting ready to end the day of hard work. Work ends at 6 p.m and everybody was sending out the last couple of emails. _"Good, this will give me enough time to get ready for our date." _

Sakura began to pick up her suitcase and turn off the lights in her office. She locked her door and stepped out, closing the door behind her. She walked out the building entering the code 4563 to get out of the building. She pushed the door and walked toward her black Nissan 350z car. She stepped in and put the key in to start it, and drove off.

* * *

After Sakura got home and showered, she spent no time getting wasted to get ready. She looked through her closet and looked at the dress section. _"Ugh, what the hell is there to wear."_

Sakura finally picked this champagne strapless dress that hugged her beautiful curves and big breasts. She picked Versace high heels which were very elegant and matched the dress perfectly. She put on a gold statement necklace to make sure her chest wasn't looking that bare. She sprayed some Marc Jacobs perfume on and decided to put on hoops from ALDO. She took her Conair curling wand and decided to curl her hair, resulting in beachy waves. Her clutch was from Louis Vuitton. Her makeup consisted of a light pink eye shadow, mascara, and cherry lip gloss. Sakura looked at the time and it was 7:58. She was all set and did some final touches.

The pinkette was going downstairs and she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" exclaimed Sakura.

It was exactly 8 p.m and she opened the door to reveal a really handsome Sasuke. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with a bow tie that hung a little bit loose around his neck. He wore some black slacks with a Louis Vuitton belt. You can smell his faint cologne from Ralph Lauren. The raven-haired boy also wore some black dress shoes.

Sakura continued to eye Sasuke until he said "Like what you see?"

Sasuke smirked when Sakura blushed and quickly turned away.

He led Sakura to his black convertible car and opened the door for her and shut it. Sasuke then went to the driver's seat and drove.

To make the car drive less awkward, he turned on the radio.

After a few minutes later, he decided to turn it off.

Sakura looked up at him awkwardly and then turned back to look at the floor.

"So ... uh, what's your favorite restaurant?"

"I really like _Sushi Cuisine_."

"Same here." Sasuke replied.

"Do you like being the owner of a huge business?" asked Sakura

"I do, but it takes hard work, determination, and lots of time. There's crazy meetings and last minute meetings, meetings that last up to a whole day, and you have to tell everyone what they have to do. Overall, it's a very fine job."

"Oh, I see." Sakura stated.

Sakura decided to ask one more question, "What made you ask me out on a date? You have all these fangirls that would die just to go on a date with you. I don't even compare to them."

"You're different. You don't fangirl, you're not _as _annoying." Sasuke joked.

"Hey!" Sakura punched his arm playfully.

"And whenever I talk to you, I just get this weird tingly feeling and it's been bothering me. A friend told me to not run away from your problems, but face it."

They both sat in awkward silence but Sasuke's hand was rested on top of Sakura's. They both acknowledged that but wanted it to stay like that.

* * *

Once they got to _Sushi Cuisine_, Sasuke opened the car door for Sakura and also opened the restaurant's door for her, as being a gentleman.

Sasuke walked up to the man's podium and said, "reservation under Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aah, yes here it is. Table for two, follow me."

The man escorted us to a table with everything set up properly.

Sasuke pulled out the chair for Sakura and pushed it in for her.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Sasuke took a seat and took a menu.

The waiter arrived, "Good evening. My name is Kakashi, what would you like to order?"

"I'll have th-" Sakura was cut off.

"SASUKEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN" screamed a familiar voice.

* * *

**Well this is it for now :3 After practice, Friday is my only free day to do anything I want and relax. On the weekend I usually shop or something, or spend the whole weekend watching Naruto ;p Just to let you guys know, I joined cross country, and education and running are my top priorties currently. My coach is really pushing me over my limit to the point where I can barely bend down. But don't worry, I'm alright ;D. I had to cut this story off at this point or else you guys wouldn't get a chapter at all. Sorry about that ;[ Hope you guys enjoy 3 This chapter is a little bit cha-ehh ;/**

**Special shoutout to:**

**RabbitLady652 - Thank you sooo much ! **

**the-olive-pixie - I will and thaank you (:**

**KHautumn21597 - Thaank you! **

**l0NeR-f0R-LiFe - I will make sure to fix those mistakes (: Thank you for your review! **

**Rikiko - thaaaank youuuuuuuuuuu ! (: love yaa!**

**Sapphire - thaaank you (: Love you , xoxo. I will forever remember you as my first reviewer ! If you have a fanfiction account, please log in and review saying you are Sapphire so I can favorite you! (: **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late :3 I kinda have a really bad excuse; I was lazy and I admit it. But today I am ready to write another chapter! Btw cross country has been really pushing my schedule and I really want to make it to the regionals. Cross my fingers! But hope you enjoy!**

* * *

****Sasuke and Sakura both looked up while Sasuke had an irritated face and Sakura had a confused face.

The red haired freak came up to the table and hugged the raven boy really tight.

"Sasuke-kun, why the hell are you with this slut again?"

Sakura looked shocked and was about to say something until Sasuke cut her off, "First of all, this beautiful girl isn't a slut. Maybe reconsider buying actual real pieces of clothing that cover your ugly body."

"Babe, I know you don't mean that at all. So why don't you & I maybe come over my place and-"

"_Stop._ Get the fuck out already. Why can't you understand he doesn't like you? And maybe the only reason you think you love him is because he has the looks and money." Sakura shouted out at her

"Well listen you littl-" Karin got cut off by the waiter.

"Miss, I think you are interrupting this couple's lovely date and you are officially banned from this restaurant."

Karin was escorted out by two big security guards. While she was being carried out she yelled something about revenge but it wasn't that clear.

"So, what would you like to order again?"

"Actually, I'm not really hungry after what just happened. Sasuke can you please drive me home?"

"Uh, sure." Sasuke left a tip on the table and they both walked outside.

Once they got in the car, Sasuke immadietly started blabbering. "Sakura, look I'm really sorry. Karin is supper obsessed with me and I don't understand why. She's just jealous of how pretty you are and how your green eyes shimmer in the light. She doesn't understand that I don-"

Sasuke was cut off by Sakura's lips pressed against Sasuke's. Sasuke had a chance to experience her soft plump lips, to feel them. The kiss turned into a more passionate kiss. Sasuke slightly tugged on her lips and Sakura aloowed his entrance. Sakura first began to trace the outline of her mouth with his tongue. This made Sakura go crazy. Their tongues battled for dominance but Sasuke obviously won. They continued to kiss until they broke up apart to breathe for air.

They both were shocked.

"Nice way to tell me to shut up." Sasuke said, smirking.

Sakura laughed and punched his arm playfully and Sasuke drove home.

Sakura stepped out and right before she opened the door she said "Thanks for the night. I'd really like to go on another one."

Sasuke smiled. He smiled. This was a big once in a lifetime chance.

"Maybe we can go on more dates. Sakura, would you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura smiled, a cheesy smile. "Of course, my prince charming."

* * *

**Cha-ehh ending ;/ didn't really like the way he asked her out. But whatever, this story is going to end soon! D; But I do have more ideas for one shots and long stories (; so don't worry. remember to keep reviewing ! xoxo, Satsuki**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys! I've been lately getting almost no reviews and I'm kinda sad ;/ but I have a new chapter for you guys, please message me any ideas if you have any, because this story is going to end soon. Boo! D: But I have many other stories on their way! (: Sorry that the last chapter was extremely short, but I'm going to make it up for you! Stay fierce, xoxo.**

* * *

Little that they know, the blood haired woman was hiding behind the bushes, eavesdropping on their conversation.

_"Two can play at that game."_

.

.

.

.

**The next day ...**

Sakura entered the building by putting the password.

_"Wow there sure are barely anyone working today."_

The pinkette roamed the halls looking for a specific office to enter. Once she found the office, she knocked three times.

_"WHO IS IT?!"_

"It's Sakura."

"Sorry, come in."

_"He seems in a rather odd mood today..." _Sakura thought.

She entered the office to meet a raven boy typing something on his computer. His brows furrowed and his fingers were kept moving on the keyboard hitting buttons rapidly.

"Sasuke, don't overwork yourself."

Sasuke just looked up at her and went back to staring at his monitor.

Sakura sighed and got out a couple of documents out of her briefcase and put it on Sasuke's desk. "These need to be signed. Don't do anything else. Please don't overwork yourself."

He wasn't paying attention so she quickly removed his hands from the keyboard and kissed him hard. Sasuke's eyes went big, but closed when he realized what was going on. Sakura was stilling holding on to his hands, so she massaged them a little and kissing him more passionate by the minute. They stopped to get more air.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked him.

His eyes moved back to the computer. Sakura gasped and on the screen were these big bold words saying :

**NEW HEIRESS OF UCHIHA COMPANY? **

It had a picture of Sakura and Sasuke hugging on their date last night. It was followed by a couple of paragraphs asking what this means.

"I saw nobody else around when you were dropping me off ..." Sakura said in a quiet voice.

"Same here..." Sasuke replied

Sasuke studied the picture real hard until he noticed something.

"In the corner, do you see that tiny piece of red?"

"Yeah, it kinda looks like a piece of red hair ..."

"The only person we know with red hair is ..."

_"Karin."_

* * *

Sakura continuously walked through the walls asking anybody she saw, "Have you seen Karin?"

Obviously they answered "no".

Turns out Karin did not check in to work and was absent with no excuse.

Sakura walked back to Sasuke's office and entered without knocking.

"She's nowhere to be seen." said Sakura

"She didn't send an email either saying she was not going to show up to work."

"Maybe she'll show up tomorrow."

"Hn."

"If you see her anywhere, what are you going to do?"

"Immediately fire her with no exceptions."

"What about the picture?" asked Sakura

"Don't worry."

"I hope you're a man of you're word."

"I think I am." replied Sasuke.

* * *

Karin was roaming around Konoha, not sure of her excuse to work.

_"Should I say I was sick?  
_

_"What about that my grandma passed away?"_

A deep voice approached her saying, "Karin."

"Who's there?"

The dark haired boy finally revealed himself.

* * *

**I wonder who it might be? ;o Sorry this chapter is short, well the past couple of chapters have been short. I really don't know how to write long chapters so sorry ;/ But hope you enjoyed! (:**

**I wanna thank Rikiko for that amazing descriptive review! I lovee you sooo much! By the way, I read your stories. THEY'RE AMAZING! Please update soon :3 It's just so interesting! **


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! So sorry for the late update, I just finished cross country season and all that hard work payed off because we were the only school that got two trophies for 1st and second (: I'm so proud of myself, the team, and my coach. But anyway, sorry again for the late update.**

* * *

The dark haired boy finally revealed himself.

"Who are you?" asked Karin.

"My name is Kiba, and you don't need to know anything else. I know you're the one that uploaded the article."

"Wha- what? You're silly, why would I-"

"Don't argue back. Take down the article or you'll see what goes around comes around."

Karin lied saying "Okay I'll take it down!" and gave him a fake smile before walking off.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun calm down! We'll find her!" said Sakura.

"Sakura, you don't understand, this bitch needs to-"

Sakura, out of nowhere, planted her lips on his for a couple of seconds and left his lips with a tingling sensation. His eyes went big and didn't know what just happened.

"Better?"

"No."

Sasuke then gently grabbed her back towards him and place his lips on her plump ones. They didn't notice she was leaning on top of him until Naruto entered the room without knocking.

"TEME! I-"

Sakura immadietly fell on top of Sasuke while blushing.

"Oh, heh I see what's going on here. I'll just-" Then Naruto quickly walked out the door.

"Tsk, he's such a dobe."

* * *

"Who does that jerk think he is coming up to me and telling me to take it down?" said Karin.

Karin arrived at her home, opened up her laptop to see many emails from her office about her unexcused absence.

"Ugh, stupid ass people," she thought.

One was sent to her from Sasuke and she immadietly lit her eyes and clicked on it.

_Sasuke Uchiha-_

_Karin, I want to talk to you tomorrow in private at 4:30 p.m. You will be excused from your meeting at that time. If you do not show up, you will face serious consequences. _

Karin was dreaming of Sasuke proposing to her and kissing her. "I knew he'd always come back to me.", Karin thought.

* * *

**I'm making this short because I havn't updated in forever and the next chapter will be soon! Love you all, please don't hate me, xoxo.**


End file.
